LETZTE
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Matsuda Touta debe cumplir las ordenes de su superior y encargarse de la tediosa tarea de la investigación final del caso Kira… pero descubrirá algo que le hará ver bruscamente las dos caras de la moneda. ¿Era eso realmente todo? MxM YAOI SPOLIERS!


_Hola de nuevo!  
__Este es el primer chap de un experimento que estoy á escrito en una forma medio detectivesca (parecido a los dialogos de Murderers), y estoy pensando en hacerla de verdad muy larga. Tenganme paciencia!__se llama LETZTE, que significa final en alemán... esto es muy importante para mí ;)  
El personaje principal es Touta Matsuda... a quien nunca he usado ni siquiera en mis primeros y mas vergonzosos intentos de fic, y la verdad ni siquiera le conozco mucho (por eso, gracias Wikipedia y su apartado de personajes de Death Note -.-U)__  
Dice Drama, pero hay unos toques de humor cortesía de Matsuda ^^  
Los saltos temporales son muy extraños, y tomen en cuenta que es una historia que, aunque parte desde el final, tendrá entre medio flash backs que explicarán algunas cosas que encuentre nuestro detective por el camino (ahí entra el yaoi ;)_

_Bueno... espero que guste!_

_AHH... si claro..._

_**Advertencias de siempre:** this is YAOI!! (imaginense al espartano gritando). Contiene SPOLIERS serios y contundentes del final Death Note, así que si no lo has terminado... ¿que haces leyendo fanfics? VE Y TERMINA ¬¬. La pareja es, como no MattxMello, así que si no te la tragas, o eres ferviente admirador del MelloxNear (o cualquier otro) esto no es para ti :P_

_y finalmente..._

_**DISC: **Death Note, sus personajes, escenarios, comentarios, escenas, dibujos, etc, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a un grupo de tipos que fueron bendecidos por Don Chuck Norris para crear una historia que destruya la creencia de nuestra superioridad en el universo en un estilo muy Lovecrafiano, por lo que los admiro y les prendo velitas todas las noches. Cualquier otra cosa que reconozcan tampoco es mía, así como referencias, títulos de canciones, marcas... en resumen, lo único mío es el argumento ¬¬U no me carguen.  
_

_UNA ÚLTIMA COSA!_

_recomiendo escuchar Wake, es el primer track del CD Minutes to Midnight de Linkin Park_

_Y sí... ya terminé de molestar :D_

* * *

**LETZTE**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**1. Prólogo:** Touta Matsuda, detective

Cuando finalmente bajó del avión, le pareció indigno el trato recibido. Ni siquiera había viajado en una clase ejecutiva, mucho menos en primera clase. No, Matsuda debía viajar en económico como todo el mundo, como si no fuera un agente de una importante organización de la policía japonesa. Este caso se le estaba haciendo cada vez más espeso, sobre todo por la poca fe que sus compañeros tenían en sus recientemente descubiertas habilidades detectivescas. La verdad, sospechaba que le habían asignado esta parte de la investigación porque era una rama completamente secundaria…algo que era imposible que arruinara.

Se removió en el incómodo asiento. No era justo. Ahora tenía que viajar, y no porque fuera realmente necesario, sino porque nadie más quiso hacerlo. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué hacia viajando a Estados Unidos?

+o+

Todo había empezado hacia un par de semanas, cuando le asignaron (o como le había dicho Aizawa, "pedido amablemente") la tarea de revisar los documentos de un par de chicos que habían vivido en un mísero departamento, y que al parecer tenían una vital importancia en el cierre oficial del caso Kira. Así que, dicho y hecho, Matsuda fue hacia la dirección (en el mismísimo centro de Tokio, nada sospechoso para un par de solteros aunque bastante evidente para dos agentes de incógnito) y se sorprendió al encontrar un ruinoso y arcaico edificio, de ese tipo que la mayoría de la gente sensata evita, ya que teme que se derrumbe ante el primer terremoto, los que no son nada infrecuentes en Japón.

La dirección indicaba el cuarto piso, por lo que el joven policía subió afanosamente los empinados y medio consumidos escalones hasta llegar a un mal iluminado rellano indicado con el número cuatro.

Luego de atravesar un sucio pasillo, plagado de puertas de pintura desconchada y manchas dudosas en las paredes, llegó al departamento que supuestamente habrían ocupado los sujetos, aunque el número que debería estar en la puerta hacía tiempo que se había caído, tal y como demostraban las borrosas marcas en la húmeda madera.

La casera le había dado las llaves, por lo que no fu necesario forzar la puerta… al menos para abrir el cerrojo, porque para poder penetrar en la habitación tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza en la derruida puerta.

Finalmente, cayó de bruces sobre una alfombra completamente cubierta de ceniza y colillas de cigarrillos, además de envoltorios de comida rápida y golosinas, la mayoría chocolates. De verdad, era igual a cualquier departamento de soltero… incluyendo el suyo propio. Pero no podía quedarse con estas impresiones momentáneas. Así que, levantándose, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y puso manos a la obra. Debía investigar.

La estancia constaba de dos ambientes, una salita que hacía las veces de recibidor, living, comedor y (un horno de microondas sobre una silla así lo demostraba) cocina, todo al mismo tiempo. También había una habitación, a la que se llegaba por un corto y estrecho pasillo, cuyo mobiliario constaba de un armario empotrado a la pared, una cama, un sofá, una mesita baja… y una consola Xbox, varios CDs y sistemas portátiles de videojuegos último modelo.. Algo no calzaba aquí.

Frente al dormitorio, en el pasillo, una puerta llevaba a un baño… que hacía las veces de bodega también, a juzgar por el número de cajas apiladas por doquier. Al abrir una de estas, se encontró con un verdadero arsenal, pistolas de los más diversos tipos, pólvora, balas, granadas de humo… el departamento era, según el joven policía, a cada segundo más sospechoso. Otras cajas tenían un contenido similar, mientras que unas pocas estaban llenas de cosas que parecían discos duros de computadora… tendría que llevarse todo eso consigo para analizarlo. Por ahora, sin embargo, no podía sacar nada en claro de toda esta evidencia, ya que no tenía los medios para hacer pruebas eficientes para encontrar huellas o comparar marcas de balas.

Recorrió el departamento de pies a cabeza, sacó de su lugar varios muebles y miró debajo del colchón de la única cama disponible, pero a parte de la bodega-baño, no pudo ver ninguna pista significativa. Finalmente, presa de la frustración, tomó una cómoda y la arrojó al piso, aunque no creía que esto le ayudara.

La casera subió, preocupada, pero Matsuda la despidió rápidamente. No estaba de muy buen humor. Su misión, realmente, no parecía tener sentido. ¿Qué se suponía que buscaba? Ni siquiera eso confiaban en decirle…

Finalmente, el frustrado policía metió las manos a los bolsillos de si traje y dio una leve patada a la pared de la salita en un punto inespecífico… provocando un pequeño boquete del que cayó una gran cantidad de papeles e imágenes.

Matsuda, perplejo, se agachó y miró los documentos. ¡Vaya suerte!

La mayoría de los papeles correspondían a anotaciones manuscritas, todas ellas con la misma caligrafía estilizada y perfecta, escritos en un idioma que, definitivamente, no era japonés. Otro tanto eran notas por computador, cifrados y mensajes encriptados al parecer, así como planos de diversos edificios de los que, sorprendentemente, pudo reconocer los de las oficinas de Yotsuba, el cuartel de policía japonés en donde había trabajado, el hotel donde se hospedaba L mientras duraba la primera etapa de la investigación junto con Light (a Matsuda se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo) y dos planos que parecían corresponder a un pequeño departamento de tres ambientes, esbozados a mano y con precipitación, y plagados de anotaciones de un puño que al parecer no estaba adecuado a la escritura manual, aunque sí al dibujo técnico. También había diversas imágenes fotográficas, muchas pertenecientes a jefes de grupos del crimen organizado, y también (para gran alegría del joven) pruebas incriminatorias para cada uno de ellos. Cada vez más, estos misteriosos personajes le estaban cayendo mejor.

Sin embargo, hubo una nota que le llamó la atención más que ninguna, una corta epístola escrita con esa caligrafía pulcra de las primeras notas, solamente que en un inglés gramaticalmente perfecto. La escritura estaba, además, claramente alterada, como si el remitente la hubiese escrito bajo una considerable tensión mental. Decía:

_Mail:_

_Cuando vuelvas, vete del país. Vuelve a Estados Unidos, al antiguo cuartel. Dentro de la bodega está lo que necesitarás de aquí en adelante. No me esperes. Dudo que vuelva._

_M. K._

_PD: 50 22 00_

Matsuda Touta, a pesar de su concienzuda preparación detectivesca, no tuvo la menor idea del significado de esta nota, ni sabía quien era"Mail" ni el misterioso remitente "M. K.". En resumen, las únicas pistas que tenía eran que debía marcharse a estados unidos, ya que probablemente aquel a quien estaba remitida la carta estaría allí, además de los recibos (prolijamente ordenados entre los documentos de la pared) de la compra de diversos artículos de uso cotidiano y la información que podría sacar de la anciana administradora. En cuanto al código de la post data, a pesar de compararlo con los mensajes en clave de los otros documentos, no le pudo hallar sentido, pero juzgó mejor dejarlo para después. Un tiempo más adelante, iba de muy mal humor en un avión en dirección a América del Norte, sin sospechar la vital importancia que tendrá su, en apariencia, trivial investigación en el esclarecimiento de uno de los casos más extraños que el mundo haya presenciado.

+o+

_-Mello… ¿seguro que estás bien?_

_El rubio volteó, mientras guardaba el papel en el que escribía precipitadamente. Su compañero le miraba, claramente preocupado. Para amortiguar sus temores, le sonrió… muy a su manera._

_-No es nada, Mat. Sólo debo tener todo en orden. Estoy depurando los últimos detalles, así que conviene que no me molestes._

_Un alto joven vestido con una desarreglada camiseta a rallas, cuyo cabello era de un inverosímil color rojo intenso, miró hacia la sucia ventana de la pequeña habitación. No había nada realmente que ver, el día era apaciblemente nublado, y a esa hora no había nadie en las calles. Pero por alguna razón, el pelirrojo parecía encontrar todo maravilloso ese día.-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es solo que…mañana… todo terminará mañana, ¿cierto?_

_Mello evitó mirarle al responder -sí… así será.-mientras hablaba, se palpaba distraídamente la enorme cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, recordando la ultima vez que se había equivocado… e intentando convencerse a sí mismo que esta vez (a pesar de la carta que tenía escondida en su chaqueta) todas las variables habían sido consideradas y el viento soplaba a favor de ellos, se unió al otro joven en su muda contemplación de la calle… esperando que sus funestos presentimientos fueran infundados._

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

...

_Ese es el fin del prologo._

_..._

_sí..._

_..._

_escuchen completo el Minutes to Midnight... vale la pena  
_

_..._

_-----------review ^^__-----------_


End file.
